He Who Is Worthy
by spiftyone
Summary: After Edward discovers his need to escape an abusive relationship, he turns to one of the most unlikely of people for consolation. Will he make it out? Or will Edward forever be trapped in a life of pain and suffering? OC, AH, SLASH! Warning:Dark themes!
1. Chapter 1

He Who Is Worthy

Ch.1: Down the Rabbit Hole

**A/N: Hello all! Funny thing...I just got a sudden inspiration to do this one. It touches on some serious issues that happen in this day and age (rape, abuse, drugs, homosexuality, etc.) so if you aren't mature enough to handle it, get out. =D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

**

* * *

**

**EPOV**

I awoke to a throbbing pain all over, as usual, and went into the bathroom to see the man I had become, at least through a reflection. I never thought I would let it get to this, let my life spiral down so far into the deepest pits of hell. I thought I loved the man lying asleep in my bed..._our_ bed. He had lured me in with his charm, his wit, his smile. But I didn't know it was a false sense of security before he revealed his true self. Before I was trapped.

_I had just come out when I met him. I saw him at a club my friends dragged me to to help me get my mind off of dangerous ideas. He caught my eye right away and after he walked up to me to ask my name, I knew I was hooked. _

_What a mistake._

_It took him three months to show his true self. We were having an argument, over what I cannot recall now, but it got heated and he lashed out. I never saw his first coming until I was on the ground in shock, feeling the blood pour from my cut lip. From then on, it gradually got worse. _

_By the time we had been together for nearly a year I was scared to death of him. I couldn't imagine how I would survive living with him, but I was so scared to leave him. I didn't dare. But then there was the night things changed. He had been drinking and was in a foul mood when he stormed into our apartment. I didn't ask what was wrong...I never got the chance. He pulled me into our room and laid me down on the bed. I thought the gesture was romantic and when he started to kiss me I felt like I was with the man I had grown to love. But then...things got rough. I remember telling him to stop, I wasn't ready to go that far in our relationship but he wasn't hearing me. He kept at it, hungrily attacking my mouth, my neck, my chest, lower and lower...then he started taking clothes off and moving into uncharted water before finally, he put his mouth around my unwilling cock. _

_"Stop! James...please don't..."_

_"Just relax, baby. I know you want this to."_

_"No! I don't, James. Please, why are you doing this?"_

_"Because, baby. I can."_

_And he did. Over and over until I blacked out from the pain._

I awoke in a cold sweat, remembering the nightmare of my life. Taking a deep breath to calm myself, I found I was on the bathroom floor. I didn't remember passing out there, but then again I didn't remember a lot of things; head trauma would do that to a person.

I stood, regardless of my latest bruises and pains permeating my body. I knew it would be tough getting through the day but I had to stick it out. I was planning to see my parents today and if I wanted to pull off the lie I needed to tell then I needed to look healthy. So, after I showered and dressed, I left the apartment, looking back at James's sleeping form on the couch. He had passed out again. I sighed heavily and got in my car before thinking about leaving forever. I always thought about this when I was away from James but I never took the opportunities to leave. So with even more pain than I bargained for and a guilty conscience, I took off to see my parents to celebrate the day. I scoffed at that.

Happy birthday to me.

"Oh, honey! Happy birthday. I feel like I haven't seen you in forever. Hurry and come in! Everyone is here waiting for you." My mother greeted me with her usual hyperactivity and loving embrace, which I had to admit hurt a little but I held in a gasp of pain before entering the all too familiar home. It even still smelled of spices and sugar. I followed the scent into the kitchen where I was met by the little ball of energy known as my sister Alice. She gave an extremely feminine squeal before zooming towards me, wrapping her whole body around mine.

"Eddie I missed you! Why haven't you called me?" She gave her signature puppy dog pout and released me. I had to laugh at that. She still thought it worked.

"Don't call me Eddie, Alice. And you know that face doesn't work on me. But I am sorry. I've been a bit...busy lately. How is school going?" I felt horrible lying to her, to all of them, but it was necessary for me to get by. At least for a little while longer.

"Oh my gosh, Edward, it's amazing! Being a senior is awesome. I have the total run of the school. But I still cant wait to finally be done with high school. I wanna get to college already. How _is_ college, Edward? And how are things with...James?" I knew Alice never like James. None of my family did. They all had told me that they had a funny feeling around him, like he wasn't quite right. I should have listened.

"It's great, Ali." I looked away and into the living room. "Where's dad?"

"He said he would be home as soon as he could. There was an emergency at the hospital." She said. I sighed. I wanted to ask him about some ways to treat certain things. Not in any way that would alarm him though. I didn't want to break his heart that way.

"So. What did you get me?"

I was finally finished with my second year of college and I was becoming even more anxious about my relationship with James. He was getting rougher with me and I didn't know how much longer I could take it. I was in constant pain and had to work just to keep up appearances. Everyone believed me but some had their suspicions. Like Alice. At her high school graduation she confronted me about these worries.

"I'm worried about you, Edward." See?

"What about, Ali?" She pulled me behind the school building and gave me the look that said 'I know you're in trouble and I don't know how to help'.

"Are things with James okay? Is he treating you right? You know you can tell me anything, right?" I smiled slightly and pulled her into a tight hug, savoring the time I had with her. I knew it wouldn't last much longer.

"Everything is fine, Alice. Don't worry your adorable little head over these things. Enjoy your day, alright? Its all about you today." She smiled a small broken smile, knowing somehow that things weren't okay, that I wouldn't necessarily make it out whole. Or even alive.

After Alice had gone to have fun with her friends and Mom and Dad left to go home, I awaited James's arrival. He dropped me off at the ceremony, claiming he would feel suffocated there in the small town of Forks. So he went off to Port Angeles to do God knows what with God knows who. I didn't care anymore. I just wanted out.

I waited for over an hour before he showed up, slightly tipsy and smelling of tequila. It nearly made me retch. I offered to drive for him and he just looked at me for a second before handing me the keys. I was glad he gave them up without a fight; usually he would throw a punch, regardless of if we were in public or not.

After we had been on the road for about twenty minutes, James began to show his true form. He looked over to me in that lecherous way he does and began to feel on my knee, my thigh...further. It made my skin crawl, but I knew he wouldn't stop until he got what he wanted.

"Come on baby...lets have some fun." And so it began again.

* * *

**So what did you think? Let me know!**

**R&R! **

**Till next time!**

**-spiftyone**


	2. Chapter 2

He Who Is Worthy

Ch.2: Waking in Wonderland

**A/N: Second Chappy time! Woo! Dont worry, this chapter wont be quite as heavy. Well, maybe it will. Depends on how you take it. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

**

* * *

**

**EPOV**

It was the beginning of June and Summer was here. I had little to worry about now that school was out for the time being. Except, of course, James. Since that night driving home from Forks James only grew more and more tireless in his advances. He would come home every night and demand sex I didn't want. But I gave it to him anyway, afraid for my life. The day after he had been particularly rough and harsh I was nearly paralyzed from the pain, but I needed to escape the hell I was in if only for a little while. So while he was still passed out on the bed, I showered and dressed and left. It seemed so simple when I wasn't leaving forever. I wished it could be that simple.

I drove around for God knows how long, just thinking, before I decided to stop at a bookstore. reading was one of my most treasured hobbies. It was something I could do to get away from this world, the pain, _him_, for a while and be somewhere else. It was something he couldn't take away from me. So I stepped inside the small store and took in a deep breath, relishing the smell of new books and various different fantasies and worlds just waiting to be discovered.

I looked around for hours. Or at least, it seemed like hours. I could have been minutes or even seconds for all I knew. But I was lost in the sea of mysteries and romances and thrillers and everything in between. I had chosen a few by the time I came back to reality and was still pursuing the aisles when I felt myself run into something, or someone. We both fell to the floor, my books scattered around us. And I immediately felt a shot of pain run through my entire body. I had to fight not to scream out, shut my eyes tightly and pray that it went away soon. But my prayers were to no avail. I recalled every hit and kick and slap and thrust into my body through that jolt of pain and I felt crippled by it once more. I vaguely heard a voice calling to me but I was too far gone to hear it or even care. So I was extremely thankful when the darkness consumed me and I was free from it all. For the time being.

**JPOV**

I was thankful Summer had finally arrived. I loved to teach and all but sometimes hundreds of kids could be too much for me to bear. When it did become too stressful though, I came to the bookstore. My mother owned it and ran it herself, with me coming in on weekends and holiday breaks and Summer. She was determined to do everything herself, but deep down I knew she was happy that I came to help her every now and then.

I came in extra early when June began. There was some family trouble mom needed to take care of back in Texas so while she was gone I ran the place. It was heaven. I loved being surrounded by books all day; it seemed like I was surrounded by endless possibilities. However, I tired to calm myself down whenever I came in everyday. I knew it wasn't all fun for me and I had to actually work.

I was in the back room getting ready to do some stocking when I heard the bell on the door chime, signaling a customer. I looked to the clock and found it was relatively early for someone to be looking for books, but I dismissed the thought. If it were me I would be here the moment the store opened.

When I finally got the stocking card full I began to go up and down the aisles, putting the right books in the right places. I was so engrossed in what I was doing that I hardly even noticed that I was headed straight for someone. Not until I was on the ground, at least. I wasn't hurt when I came to my senses, so I stood up and looked down to see who I had hit.

He was the single most beautiful man I had ever laid eyes on. And he was in pain, from what I could see. He had his eyes screwed shut tightly and had an arm covering his midsection but it seemed like he had been hurt prior to our clash.

"Are you okay?" He didn't answer. "Do you need an ambulance or something, man?" Nothing still. I was just about to open my mouth to ask something else when he fell fully to the floor, unconscious. That's when I panicked. "What the hell do I do? Do I move him or do I call an ambulance? God! Maybe I should call someone...yeah, that sounds like the best plan." I pulled my cell phone out of my pocked and called the first person I could think of who could help me with the situation.

"Hey Jay, what's goin on?" The sound of Emmet's voice instantly calmed me. I knew he would be able to help.

"Hey. I was stocking stuff and I wasn't paying any attention and I hit this guy and at first he was just sitting there, not saying anything but then he passed out and I don't know what to do. What do I do?" It all came out as a jumbled mess but I know I got the message across. I could hear Emmet start his car, already with the mindset to save a life. The EMT in him was always like that, no matter who or what.

"Don't move him, I am on my way. I should be there in a few minutes. But before I get there check to see if he has and head trauma. Like, any blood or huge bumps. See you soon." He hung up before I could get another word in but, regardless, I did as he told me. I gently lifted his head and felt through his soft, bronze hair to search for any cuts or bumps from the fall. I couldn't find any blood, but I felt cuts that had most likely happened before this accident. I immediately wondered what had caused them and began to worry for this stranger I didn't know.

After what seemed like forever Emmet finally arrived, storming through the door in search of me and the injured person.

"Dude, where are you? It's like a jungle in here."

"I'm over here, man." He managed to find me and the stranger and instantly get to work. Seemingly without any effort, he picked the man up and took him to the back where the couch was. He took a hard look at the man before beginning his inspection. He looked over his head, his torso, his legs, everything. Then he started removing clothing. I didn't question, as I knew this was how he was supposed to do things. But I was not prepared for what we both saw.

"Jesus..." Emmet said. And I was surprised at that. Emmet had seen it all as an EMT. But this man...he was hurt. Bad. His whole chest was covered in bruises and cuts, some newer than others, as if they had been inflicted that very day. I was mortified. Who could hurt such an angel?

_Angel? Jasper, reel yourself in. He's hurt! Focus on that._

"He's being abused." I snapped out of my mind haze and brought my focus back to Emmet and the man.

"How do you know?" Emmet sighed and sat back on his heels, looking forlorn.

"His bruises are calculated. Not on any part of his body that would be visible to the world. There are cuts on his head to, probably from falling onto something after being pushed. I'm almost too afraid to look at anything else. He needs help. Medical help. It's a good thing you called me because I don't know how he would have fared if he had to go back to whoever is hurting him." Emmet was seething. He hated any kind of abuse, domestic the most, with a fiery passion. His wife Rosalie had been through it all and he was the one who tended to her when she had been through the worst.

"What are you going to do?" I asked shakily. I was scared for this beautiful person I didn't even know.

"Well...I really want to wait until he wakes up to do anything. Hopefully..." As if he had heard us, the man shot upright in a cold sweat and began to look around, frightened. And then he spoke, revealing the smoothest, most strikingly amazing sound I had ever heard.

"What happened?" He looked down to find he was shirtless and began to freak out. "Is he here? What did I do? Why don't I have a shirt?" My mind stopped after he said 'he' and my mind went to dangerous places.

_He said 'he'. Could he mean...is it possible...?"_

I focused back in on the situation and the fact that said man was nearly hyperventilating on my couch. Emmet seemed to notice my inability to speak and took charge of that.

"Dont worry. No one here is going to hurt you. I'm an EMT, I was just inspecting to find any serious damage. Now," Emmet began, looking seriously at the man. "first things first. Do you want to tell me your name?" The man sighed and looked down before speaking again.

"Edward Cullen."

"Okay, good. Now, Edward, do you want to tell me who did this to you?" He snapped his head to Emmet in fear, looking paranoid.

"I...I cant...he'll know. I'm sorry, I just...cant." Emmet looked sad at that, and I could understand. The man...whoever he was...had hurt him so bad that he was scared to get out, to get help. My heart broke for him.

"It's okay, Edward. You don't have to tell me now. But I would like to get you checked out. Is that okay?" He thought for a moment before finally nodding his approval.

"But...if it's okay I would like to see my father, Dr. Carlisle Cullen." Recognition flashed in Emmet's eyes before he looked back to Edward with admiration plain on his face.

"I knew that name rang a bell. He is the greatest man I have ever met. And the best doctor. You're really lucky to have a father like that." Edward smiled at that. Fully smiled, and my heart nearly melted. It was a beautiful sight.

"I know. I love him very much but...please don't tell him. He doesn't know about...this." He waved his hand down his body to emphasize his point.

"I'm sure he wouldn't be angry with you, Edward. He would only try to help." Emmet tried to reassure him but he only looked sadder.

"I know. That's what makes it worse. I've lied to him for nearly a year about this and I just know he suspects foul play. I just...don't want to disappoint him."

"He's your father, Edward. I'm sure he will still love you and care about you. Especially now. It's better to tell him now than to have him find you in the hospital." I hadn't spoken until then so both Emmet and Edward were shocked to hear my voice. Edward looked to me with surprise and in his eyes, as well as something else I couldn't comprehend. Emmet just gave me a quick smirk before bringing his attention back to Edward.

"He's right, you know. I know Carlisle. He had nothing but kindness in him. At least think about it, okay?" Edward nodded and looked back to me.

"I'm sorry to cause so much trouble. It seems to follow me." He chuckled quietly before sighing.

"It's no trouble at all. It was actually mostly my fault. I wasn't paying any attention to where I was going."

"Yeah, because you're such a nerd." Emmet laughed and I just rolled my eyes. I was always getting crap from him about my love of books.

"Oh just...shut up." Edward began to laugh at our bickering before gasping in pain. That brought us back to the situation.

"Is it your ribs? Chest?" Emmet went back into EMT mode and began sizing him up, looking for something to pinpoint the source of the pain.

"Ribs." He breathed out. Emmet nodded and stood and began to pick him up. He looked like he was about to protest but the pain in his ribs kept him from arguing.

"I'll take him to the hospital. You follow, alright? I might need you later." I nodded at that and followed as he told me. From there, it was kind of a blur. Edward was admitted into the hospital by his father who looked more frightened than I could ever imagine anyone looking. But I was glad he was there for him. He needed it now more than ever.

* * *

**Oooh I'm so excited! I really liked this chapter; we got to get a little Jasper thought. Hope you all liked it to.**

**R&R! **

**Till next time!**

**-spiftyone**


	3. Chapter 3

He Who Is Worthy

Ch.3: Conquering the Red Queen

**A/N: Woo! I am really excited about you guys's reviews about this story. I am hoping this will go far. BUT! I am mostly excited that this is the Carlisle POV chappy! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

**

* * *

**

**CPOV**

Most days, working in the hospital calmed me. It took my mind off of the bad things in the world, in an odd way. I felt like by helping people, I was making the world a little less horrid.

" to emergency, Dr Cullen to emergency." I made by way to the emergency side of the hospital and was a little put off by the sight of the calmness of the area. I looked around, hoping I wasn't just hearing things, when I saw Emmet. He had his lips pressed in a firm line and had sorrow in his eyes and just from that I could tell something was wrong. Then I saw who was in his arms and I nearly fell to the floor in agony. It was Edward. My poor, battered and bruised son, unconscious in the arms of an EMT.

"What the hell happened, Emmet? What happened to my son?" He looked up at me with even more sadness in his eyes before looking away.

"It isn't my place to tell you, Dr. C. He needs to get through this himself. But he does need his father right now, not just a doctor." I nodded, somewhat in a haze at the information given to me. I immediately thought of the worst possible scenarios and shuddered at the possibilities.

"Bring him to room 37 and I will be there in a moment. And Emmet?" He looked back at me, questioning. "Thank you." He smiled slightly and nodded before swiftly walking away. I took that moment to breath deeply, preparing myself for what lay ahead.

"Dr. Cullen?" I opened my eyes to see a tall, blond haired man in front of me, his eyes full of worry.

"Yes? What can I do for you, son?" He raked his hand through his hair and looked away. He sad a slight blush to his cheeks and immediately I wondered if he had anything to do with Edward.

"My name is Jasper Whitlock. I run the bookstore Edward was in. We kind of ran into each other and he fell and well, I was wondering if you could tell him that whenever he is feeling better I have his books for him." I put my hand on this mysterious man's shoulder and smiled. I had a feeling that there was something special about him, something that would help my son.

"Of course, son." He smiled a bright smile at me before excusing himself to the waiting room for Emmet.

Yes, there _was_ something about that boy. Something great.

**EPOV**

It was bright and cold when I woke up. I had a familiar feeling of comfort, which made me wonder just where I was. Then I heard the voices.

"...for bringing him. I can't thank you enough." It was my father, I was sure. His soft, reassuring tone could reveal no other.

"No problem, Carlisle."

"Why don't you go out and tell that Jasper fellow that it's all under control? I'm sure he would want to know." Jasper. So that's what the blond haired blue eyes angel was named.

"Okay. Just take care of him, Dr. C. And don't be to hard on him."

"Alright." I heard a door shut quietly so I decided to open my eyes to reality.

"Son? Can you say something? Do you know where you are?" I looked up into his worried blue eyes and felt the immediate pang of guilt for all my lies. I had to look away.

"I'm in the hospital. My name id Edward. And today is the third of June. I don't have a concussion, dad. I'm okay." He looked relieved at that, but only slightly. He soon got into the serious stuff.

"Where are you hurting the most right now? And how much? On a scale of one to ten." I contemplated how much I was hurting and decided not to lie to him. He would see right through it.

"Right now its mostly my ribs. It's probably at a nine." He sighed before he went to work on me. He had be breath and show him the bruises, to which he was astounded and saddened. He wondered how I had been getting along this whole time. And when he was done, he took off his glasses and gave me a look so full of sorrow, I couldn't help the sobs that racked my whole body.

"I'm so...so sorry, dad. I didn't know...I just...I thought...I don't know..." He pulled me into a hug and I sighed immediately, not knowing until then that that was where i needed to be right then. It felt like home, like safety. Something I hadn't felt in a long time.

"It's okay, son. Just calm down. You're going to hurt yourself more if you don't calm down. It's going to be alright, son. I promise." I tried to calm myself down and managed to after maybe ten minutes. From there, I just sat and listened to my father speak. "If something is going on, you can tell me. I wont judge and I wont turn away form you. I promise. Just...you need to tell me in order for me to help you."

"I know. I know this but I'm so scared."

"What are you scared of, Edward?" I took deep breaths to calm me while I contemplated whether or not to tell him. "You can tell me anything, son. I hope you know that." So i did. I began telling him everything.

"James. He...he didn't used to be like this. He used to love me and care for me. Now...It started after a few months into our relationship but I thought he was just really angry with me and lost control. I didn't know that was just how he was. Soon after that he started hitting me more often. Then the hits turned to punches and kicks until finally..." This was is. It was the hardest thing to say aloud. I always thought that if I said it out loud then it wasn't real. So I never said anything and only kept all of my pain inside. But I was done hiding and cowering in the corners of my mind. So I took a deep breath and spoke. "After the abuse got to its highest point he finally just took out his frustrations on me in another way. He...he raped me. Over and over. And it's my fault." I wasn't crying or running away any longer and I was proud of myself for that, I had done enough of both to last me a lifetime. But when I looked at my father, the one who loved and cared for me all my life, I nearly fell over from guilt and pain. He was crying for me, for my pain, and I didn't deserve it.

"Oh my God. Edward...son...why didn't you ever tell me? Or anyone? Someone could have helped you! But it's come to this...I am so sorry. So, so sorry." I pulled him to me into a tight hug and just let him cry. I didn't care about the pain I felt, only the pain I had caused.

"You don't have to be sorry. It's all my fault. I let it happen to me over and over again. I know you and mom didn't raise me that way. You raised me to fight and be independent. I'm the one who should be sorry." He looked up then, slightly better but shocked.

"Oh god, your mother. I don't know how she will react to this."

"I don't know either, dad. But I want her to know. And Alice. I know you all have been thinking something was up for a while. I hate you tell you that it was true but...I'm glad you know. And I was wondering... if I can stay at home for the summer. I don't want to be there, with him, any more. Even though I know I will have to break it off."

"Of course son. You know you can always come home."

"I know. And dad?"

"Yes, son?"

"Thank you." He smiled at me and pulled me back to him. I felt safe and sound and at home.

* * *

**Awww sentimental! I love CPOV! Anywho, Edward is finally getting out! Woo! Good for Eddie boy.**

**R&R! **

**Till next time!**

**-spiftyone**


	4. Chapter 4

He Who Is Worthy

Ch.4: Painting the Roses Red

**A/N: Okay guys. This is where things get graphic. kind of. Regardless, I think this chappy turned out fantastic. Really emotional but full of strength and power.**

**AND! I want to thank my new beta **remylebeauishot **for gladly reading my smut. Woo!****  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

**

* * *

**

**EPOV**

After I rested for a while in Carlisle's office, he said I could go. However, right before I left he pulled me aside and gave me a wide smile before speaking.

"A Jasper Whitlock asked me to tell you that whenever you are feeling well enough, he has your books for you. I think he seemed rather nice." Then he turned serious. "Are you sure you don't want anyone with you tonight? I know Emmet would be happy to go with you. You don't have to do this alone."

"I know I don't _have_ to. But I do need to. I need to find my power again. But thank you. I'll see you at home tomorrow, okay? I promise I'll be fine."

"Alright, son. Be safe." I nodded at him before leaving, grabbing a taxi back to the bookstore to get my car and maybe my books.

When I arrived at the bookstore, noticing for the first time that it was named _The Good Book_, I walked in to find it had grown substantially more crowded since that morning. There was a book signing for a new murder mystery book by someone I had never heard of. Apparently she was extremely popular among the female populace of Seattle.

I looked around to find the yellow haired beauty amongst the crowd and found him talking idly with the woman signing books. He looked like he was friends with her at the very least, which made an odd feeling of...jealousy rise up within me. I almost had to slap myself to get my mind back on my task at hand. When I did, though, I walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention. When he saw me he smiled a brilliant smile and beckoned me over to the register.

"Jasper, right?"

"Yep. Glad to see you're feeling alright. Well, okay enough to get here, at least." He turned serious then. "Are you really okay? Was there a lot of damage? I hope I didn't make it worse when I ran into you. And I am so sorry for that." He was beginning to sound like Alice and I couldn't help but laugh. He quieted at that and looked away, rubbing his hand on the back of his neck.

"It's okay Jasper. Really, I'm fine. Well, as fine as I can be. And it wasn't your fault. I wasnt paying any attention to what I was doing. So...don't stress over it." He smiled again, then, making my knees slightly wobbly.

"Oh! Right. I have the books you had earlier." He disappeared below the counter for a minute before rising up with his arms full of books. "I think this is all of it." I looked at all of the titles and smiled.

"This is it. How much do I owe you?" I began to pull out my wallet but he just shook his head.

"Nothing. It's the least I can do." I look at him skeptically.

"I couldn't..."

"But you could. And you are. So...ha." I laughed at that and didnt even care about the pain in my ribs from the movement. He just looked at me for a moment before laughing along with me.

"You remind me a lot of my sister Alice. If you two were to meet you would get along great." He smiled and I did to. I secretly hoped that they_ would_ meet someday and that thought confused and slightly frightened me.

"Thank you for this, and everything else. I really appreciate it." He shook his head at that and just continued to smile.

"It was no problem at all. I just hope you're okay." And he looked like he meant it.

"Thanks." I said, wishing I didn't have to leave this angel's sight. But I knew that if I wanted to be free I needed to go. "I have to go. I hope we meet again Jasper."

"Yeah. Me to." I felt a surge of hope rise up in me and I took that with me all the way home and to my fate.

The lights were off at the apartment, making me breath a sigh of relief. I hoped and prayed I would be able to delay the conversation and possibly beating I would have to endure.

Luck was not on my side this day.

The first thing I saw when I opened the door was James. And he was angry. I was thankful that he didn't hit first and ask questions later, though. I don't think I could have handled it.

"Where the hell have you been? I called you and you didn't answer." I took a deep breath and walked slowly towards him.

"I was out." At that he was livid. He advance upon me in an almost predatory way before stopping barely an inch away from me, his hot angry breath blowing in my face. He smelled like alcohol.

"Who do you think you are, talking to me like that? You belong to _me_. And I need to know where my shit is."

"I don't _belong_ to anyone, James. And if I want to leave I will. And I am." I took a deep breath. "It's over, James. I cant handle being with you anyone. You aren't the man I met a year ago and...I cant be with you any longer. I'm sorry." Even though I wasn't sorry, I felt I had to say it. I thought it would lessen the pain that was to come. But it didn't. And I didn't even see his fist until I felt the pain. But I didn't cry out. Not any more. But when he began to pull me up the stairs, I started to panic.

"You think you can leave _me_? I'll show you...you aren't worth anything without me." He pushed me on the bed and started to strip off his clothes. I felt frightened for the first time since that first time, but I knew if I made any move to run he would make it all the worse.

"Don't do this, James." I pleaded but he didn't even seem to hear me. After he had rid himself of all of his clothes he went to his nightstand drawer and pulled out a long silver knife. My heart started to race. Would he seriously use that on me? He was definitely capable but I still hoped for the best.

"Take off your clothes." I did as he said as quickly as I could and sat in the middle of the bed, curled up inside myself and shaking. "On your hands and knees." I let out a choked sob at that command and began to cry as I did as I was told. I then only waited for what was to come.

I heard him stroking himself, trying to get hard so he could do as he always did to me. Then I heard a noise that gave me some semblance of hope. There was a knock at the door. Unfortunately James was so wrapped up in fucking me that he didn't even hear it, which made me cry harder. And then i felt it...the tip of his cock at my entrance. I was sobbing by then, dry heaving sobs but he didn't care.

"I'll show you you belong to me. You'll see it. Now baby...I'm gonna fuck you so hard you'll wish you had never said a thing to me about leaving." After he finished with his tyraid he shoved into me hard, without any preparation or lube and it hurt. He hadn't raped me this way since the first time, only making me fuck him or suck him off or him suck me off; he had other boys for who were willing to be fucked by him and he took advantage. None of what he did to me was warranted though. I cried in anguish at the feeling and fell flat on the mattress. I couldn't take the pain and just wished for the darkness to consume me once more but it didn't. I hoped for something, anything to save me from this I got nothing. That is, until the door burst open, revealing the last person I expected to see.

Jasper.

**JPOV**

I kicked the door open to find the monster known as James shoving into Edward's limp form. Just the sight of it made my stomach churn and my heart swell with something unknown towards Edward. He didn't deserve what was happening to him, he was barely an adult and yet, still a child. No one deserved it. I remembered what Emmet had told me back in the waiting room after he had gotten Edward settled with Dr. Cullen.

_"I can't believe that bastard is hurting him. I knew Alice was concerned about something but this...I'm going to kill that fucker." I looked at him with questions filling my mind. I chose the most prominant one to ask._

_"What the hell is going on?" Emmet looked to me as if he had forgotten I was even there before sighing and beginning his story._

_"Edward just recently turned 19, but he's been with this guy since his last year, at the end of his first year in college." I just looked at him, surprised. He was _so_ young. __But__ then again..._

_"How...?" __He __must have known what I meant for he answered my question without missing a beat._

_"He graduated when he was seventeen. I think he skipped a grade or something."_

_"Ah. Okay then. Go on."_

_"Anyway, he met this guy right after he came out of the closet. Apparently no one like him, but Edward was happy so they __didn't __say anything." He put his head in his hands and sighed. "I wish he had told someone. He's a good kid. Does what he's supposed to do, __doesn't __drink or smoke and gets good grades. He __doesn't __deserve this."_

_"No. No one deserves this." _

I looked at him now, in the grips of the man he had trusted and was suddenly furious. Furious enough to rip that man off of him and go at him until he passed out. I was breathing heavily by the time I was in my right mind again and I was sure I looked insane. However I pushed all that behind me and went to Edward, who was attempting to get back up, but was shaking too hard to succeed. I wasn't sure if he had seen me yet, and I didn't want to scare him, but I had to help him. So I slowly put my hand on his shoulder and he shrank back, breaking my heart once more.

"It's okay, Edward. It's just me. Jasper?" He looked back to me and his eyes widened before he shrank into a sitting fetal position.

"I..he...I said no! I did but he...he wouldn't stop...hurt so much again. I can't..." I sat on the bed next to him and stripped off my jacket, covering hid body with it.

"Shh...Edward, it's okay. He wont be able to hurt you any more. I promise." He looked up and his eyes were full of unshed tears. Then he looked to me with astonishment before curing closer into himself.

"I'm naked."

"Yes...?"

"I'm _naked_." I looked at his shivering form and gasped. He _was_ naked, and cold and hurt and tired. I stood, suddenly needing to pace out my frustrations.

"I'm sorry. I nearly forgot about that. Do you want me to leave while you get dressed and pack? I can help if you want me to. Are you even okay to stand?" He tilted his head to the side adorably before smiling.

"Thank you Jasper. So much. Can you help me?" I sighed from relief and nodded.

"Yeah. Just tell me what you need me to do."

* * *

**PHEW! Aren't you just glad he got out? I am!**

**R&R! **

**Till next time!**

**-spiftyone**


	5. Chapter 5

He Who Is Worthy

Ch.5: White Rabbit

**A/N: Phew! Thank goodness the craziness is over! For now, at least. But anyway, I really like this chappy because it has a lotta fluff. XD I'm a sucker for fluff. But anyway, hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

**EPOV**

Jasper helped me pack and offered to drive me back to Forks. I told him he didn't have to but he insisted.

"Besides," He had said. "I kinda walked here." He blushed adorably as he explained himself and I couldnt help but laugh. He was incredibly shy, I could tell, when he wasn't going around saving people or selling books. It was...hot.

So he drove me to Forks. On the way we talked about our lives (the good parts) and our families. I learned that he had a sister, Rosalie, who was married to Emmet. She was a mechanic, he had told me, and a good one at that. I also learned that his mother was the real owner of the bookstore and he just worked there when she was gone or when he had spare time. One thing that surprised me about him though was that he was a first grade teacher. He told me he went to school completely intending on being a university teacher, but one of his TA jobs was at an elementary and he just fell in love. I could tell he was passionate about what he said and did and thought by the way he spoke. He gesticulated like mad (as much as he could while driving) and had a spark in his eyes that showed how much he loved what he was talking about. It was wonderful to hear such passion.

I told him about the part of me I had left behind when I met James. The part of me who loved life and was good at school and was passionate about music. I had forgotten how it felt to speak freely and get things off my mind. It was refreshing and felt wonderful. _I_ felt wonferful.

When we arrived in Forks I felt apprehensive about what I would be met with. I knew my parents and Alice would still love me but I was still wary about telling them everything. They had accepted me from the very beginning and welcomed James into my life even though they all hated him. They didn't know that I knew how they felt, but I couldn't bring myself to admit it. It just made me feel more guilty about my bad choices.

"They all love you very much." The sound of Jasper's voice brought me back to reality. "Everything will be fine." I smiled at him for his attempt to ease my mind. It worked, but only slightly.

"Thanks Jasper. You've been a huge help...you have no idea."

"It's my pleasure. Although, I wish we didn't have to meet under these circumstances." I chuckled at that.

"Me to. We would have met though, regardless. I would have eventually made it to that book store at some point."

"Yeah, I suppose." He began. "Well, they're waiting for you. Do you need anything else?" I thought about that for a moment. What more could I need? I was home and safe. That was more than I thought I would ever have again.

"No. But...well...do you want to stay for the night? It's getting late and I would hate for you to have to drive all the way back to Seattle at this time." He looked taken aback for a moment before smiling a mile wide and nodding.

"That sounds good to me. But only if I'm not imposing."

"Not at all." He helped me with my bags and we walked up to the door, knocking three times and waiting. It only took a moment for the door to swing open, revealing my mother in a frenzy.

"Edward! What are you doing here? And with all of your things...what's going on? Are you okay? Oh my god! What happened to your face?" I finally understood where Alice got her speedy mouth.

"Everything is fine, mom. I will explain everything once we get inside." She nodded and led us inside. "I'm just going to put my things in my room, okay? Jasper, this is my mother, Esme, by the way. Mom this is my...friend, Jasper." I went upstaris with all my things and found my room. I opened the door to find it hadn't changed at all in the time I had been gone. That made me smile.

When I was finished putting my stuff away I made my way back downstairs. I felt lighter already just by being back in my home and I couldnt help the smile on my face. However, when I turned a corner to find everyone in the living room convened, my smile faded and eventually disappeared. It was now or never.

"Mom, dad, Ali...there is something you need to know."

**JPOV**

By the time Edward got out the entire story nearly everyone was in tears, and at some point his sister Alice had ended up sobbing in his lap. I felt a little out of place, like I didn't belong here with this family in a time of sorrow. However I stayed and for one reason only. Everytime Edward looked like he couldn't continue, he looked to me for something I didn't even know I was giving him.

"My baby..." Esme was moving to embrace Edward but when she spoke, he cringed. She looked hurt and confused, but I think I knew what was going on in his head.

"Mrs. Cullen, ma'am, I think...well, I think James mught have called him that when he...did things. I would stay away from it for a while." She looked at me then looked at Edward who nodded. She fell then, her body weak with sobs, to the floor but was pulled up by Carlisle, who had remained strong through the entire ordeal.

"Honey, why don't we give him a minute, okay?" She nodded but still went to hug Edward with all the strength she had before stepping out of the room with Carlisle. Alice looked over her shoulder, making sure Carlisle and Esme were gone before standing angrily in front of Edward.

"Ali? What's..." And then, she slapped him. He looked so shocked, it would have been comical had the situation not been so dire.

"Alice..." I tried to intervene but she shot me a look so lethal all I could do was sit down. "Sorry."

"What the hell, Alice!"

"I told you to tell me Edward! I told you to tell me if something was wrong, if it wasn't right! I tell you _everything_ Edward. Why couldn't you tell me this? Why didn't you come to me? I love you so much Edward, why did you let him hurt you?" She was crumbling in his arms, her heavy sobs impairing her speech. "You promised...me things wou-wouldn't change! You p-promised! You...you...meanie. Why?" He held her close with tears in his own eyes and whispered reassuances to her. After what seemed like forever and a day she finally pulled back.

"I didn't tell you because I love you, Alice. I didn't want you to worry about things you have no business worrying over." He swiped his thumb over her eyes to rid her of her tears. "Please don't cry, Ali. I love you so much, and I would never try to hurt you, but this was smething I had to learn for myself. Okay?" She nodded and crushed herself to him once more, her tiny head buried in his chest. I took that chance to go over and sit next to him.

"Are you okay? That must have been hard." He looked at me and smiled slightly, continuing to rock back and forth to sooth Alice.

"It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." He looked down to his little sister and smiled. She was snoring slightly and cuddling up to Edward. "She does this every time, since she was a little girl. She would cry for a while and then pass out on me. Literally."

"It's kind of cute." I told him. "If Rosalie was crying she would for maybe two minutes before pumbling me. It wasn't exactly pleasant but it was how we bonded. I think I like your's and Alice's way better." He chuckled along with me before taking a deep breath.

"I guess I should take her to her room. Once she's out, she's out." I nodded and followed him all the way up to Alice's room. I had to admit, it scared the hell out of me. It was the epitome of everything girly. It was all pinks and purples, had a large bed in the middle of the room with a white canopy, posters of boy bands covering the walls, and a vanity full of makeup and hair products. It wasn't what I knew at all of what a sister was. Rosealie was all tomboy. Even though she was the most beauiful woman most people would ever meet, she didn't let that fact make her any less of herself. She like red and black and blue and liked to fix cars and listen to heavy metal. She wasn't your typical blond bombshell. She was my sister and I loved her, though. She was the first person I told about me being gay and was the person I ever cried in front of when our father was disgusted by my lifestyle and kicked me out. She didn't have to go with me, but she did.

"I know its a lot to take in at once." I was brought out of my reverie by the sound of Edward's voice. "It's a lot of pink at one time."

"Oh...yeah. It's a little scary, actually. I don't think I have ever seen so much at once."

"I tried to talk her out of it when she was getting it dont but she was adamant."

"Well, I suppose it suits her. She just seemd like a 'pink', ya know?" We both laughed hard at that, half at the humor of the situation and half just to get it out.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. So, um..." Once he was done laughing he became slightly nervous. "I'll uh, show you to your room?" It came out as more of a question instead of a statement.

"Yeah, sure."

**EPOV**

I couldn't sleep the whole night. I was afraid if I went to sleep I would see his face agian, feel the pain, or hear his sickly sweet voice calling my name. So I stayed up and watched the sunrise, feeling slightly at peace. It wasn't too long before I heard the sounds of the house coming to life; showers running, food frying, feet walking. Then I heard a knock at my door, stirring my thoughts. I didn't even get a chance to answer before I heard the knob turning and my mother's form slinking through and over to me, enveloping me in a tight embrace.

"I love you, Edward."

"I love you to, mom. More than anything." Her soft sigh and tight grip made me wonder if there was an alterior motive for coming to see me. "Is there something you want to talk to me about?" I felt her nod from her position behind my back. She manuvered her way next to me on the seat by the window.

"After you came out to us, I never loved you any less. I hope you know that." She looked pleading at this.

"I do. I know you love me no matter what, mom."

"From the moment I saw you and your sister I knew that I wanted to love you both forever. Since I was told I couldn't have children I was seeking out something...not to fill the void, just something to put all of my excess love into. And then I saw you and Alice and I just knew...I was meant to be your mother. And you know what, Edward? That was the best decision I ever made."

"Mom..." She put her fingeron my lips to quiet me so I just simply listened.

"So the main reason I was so sad about what was going on between you and James was that you didn't tell me. Or anyone for that matter. You were hurting and I couldn't do a thing about it. I felt helpless again and it made me so sad that there was nothing...I could have done something." She pulled me close to her and I felt my heart swell. "Besides, from the very beginning that guy gave me the creeps. And now...I just want to kill the bastard. And I'm pretty sure I can get away with it." She pulled away and I was sheocked. My mother _never_ swore. At least, I have never heard her do it. So at this, I couldn't help but crack up.

"I have...never heard...you swear. So...freaking funny..." She laughed and gave me a playful slap on the arm before pulling my shaking form up from my seat.

"Just shut up and help me with breatfast."

"Yes mother." I laughed as we walked all the way down to the first floor and on into breakfast. I felt happier than I had in a while and I didn't want it end.

**R&R! **

**Till next time!**

**-spiftyone**


	6. Chapter 6

He Who Is Worthy

Ch.6: Tweedle-dee

**A/N: Sorry I didn't get to update ANYTHING last Saturday. I was out of town with a major case of writer's block. =C Anyway, though, I hope you all like this one! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

**

* * *

**

**JPOV**

Edward seemed like a whole other person with his family; a happier person. Even though I hadn't even known him that long I could tell he was better being around them. Especially Alice who, I had come to learn, was a pure ball of energy.

The day after Edward had come home, I awoke to the sounds of humming. I chanced a glance from my spot on the bed to see little Alice sitting cross-legged next to me, picking at her nails When she saw that I was awake she broke out into a large smile.

"Finally! I have been waiting for you to wake up for are cute while you sleep though, mumbling and all that. Just adorable!"

"Good morning to you to, Alice." She giggled her girlish giggle before becoming serious.

"Thank you. You cant even begin to understand how worried we have all been for Edward. We..._I_...didn't know what to do for him. So...thanks. For everything." She didn't show any sign of tears so I sat up with her to be at her level.

"I don't think I did much, really. He just needed someone to pull him out of the water, ya know?" She nodded. "Anyway, it was really nice of you all to let me stay here for the night but I should probably head back soon."

"Nonsense! You have to stay for breakfast at least. Come on!" She pulled me from the bed and led me all the way to the door before pausing and turning to me. "Can I ask you something?" I felt her curious gaze as well as saw deep into her quizzical blue eyes and I had no choice but to concede.

"Sure thing."

"What do you think of Edward?" I took a minute to ponder what she meant by that but decided there was no point in attempting to understand her.

"What do you mean?" Her happy smile became mischievous and I was instantly afraid I asked.

"Is he...how do I put this? _Attractive_ to you? You know, sexy? Hot? Fine piece of man cake? Any one of those would suffice." I gaped at her bluntness and thought about how to answer without seeming too forward about a man I had only just met.

"Well...I guess he's...I mean yeah he _is_ pretty, um...can I just shut up?" Her smile turned back to its normal wide giddiness. I relaxed.

"Sure, sure. I think you two would be really cute together, though. And you would be good for him, I think."

"Whatever you say, Alice."

"Damn straight. And don't you ever forget it, pretty boy. Now come _on_! Breakfast is probably done by now!"

**EPOV**

Helping Esme in the kitchen was relaxing. It always brought me back to the innocent days of my childhood. Up until James, that is.

I couldn't even begin to describe how much freer I felt without him in my life. He always managed to pull me into his grasp when I was with him, always making me feel like whatever I did would effect him, so I just learned not to do anything he wouldn't approve of. Thinking back it was an unhealthy way of life, being with James. I gave him way too much control over everything because I truly believed he loved me. And I had loved him. I was so naive.

"Are you still with me, honey?" Esme's voice pulled me from my reverie. "I lost you there for a little while." She smiled at me and pulled me to her for a brief embrace before getting back to her pancakes. "Why don't you go make sure everyone is awake. This should be done soon." I did as she asked and made to move out of the kitchen but was stopped by the sight of Jasper walking slowly down the stairs next to Alice, buttoning up his shirt. He was beautiful.

And I was an idiot.

Had I not _just_ gotten out of an abusive relationship? I wasn't ready to go falling in love and giving away my heart again. I wouldn't be able to come back from it a second time. So, I simply looked away from Jasper's rippling, ivory chest and spoke.

"Breakfast is nearly ready. Alice, can I talk to you for a minute?" I locked eyes with my sister and knew that she understood my hard expression. She nodded and followed me into the living room while Jasper walked into the kitchen, greeting Esme happily as he took a seat at one of the bar stools. When Alice and I reached the long couch, though, we both took a seat and she immediately spoke, curiosity laced in her voice.

"Is something wrong with you this morning? You seem a little...off." A deep sigh escaped my lips before I could even help it. I had almost forgotten how perceptive she was.

"I'm so stupid, Alice. I...put you through so much and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. We used to be so close and I messed it up. I want us to be like that again, Ali. I...I miss you." Her eyes were watering already and I felt horrible. I didn't want this, I wanted to make her happy again. "Please don't cry, you know that freaks me out."

"I know. That's how I always win arguments." Her quiet sniffles were replaced by giggles and then, after a few moments, full out laughter. It was a little unsettling.

"You are officially scaring me. Do we need to put you away?" That earned me a glare and a pillow tossed at my head, but I knew that it was the start of reconstructing our relationship.

"So mean, big bro. Let's go eat before I have to throw down." I couldn't help but laugh at that; just the image of little Alice throwing down with anyone was hilarious. I laughed all the way into the kitchen and to my seat with a plate.

When we were all seated I noticed that Jasper and Esme seemed to be having a staring war for a few minutes before they went back to their food. I raised my eyebrow in questioning but decided to let it go.

"So I just realized something, mom. I can't stay here if I am going to go to school." She gave me a warm smile and patted my hand.

"I know, Edward. I didn't expect you to stay _and_ go to school. That would be a horrible commute." After we had all finished laughing I get down to the real business.

"I was thinking about it all night and I would like to look for a place in Seatle soon. I know it's soon and all and I love you all a lot so don't be offended, it's just that I want to try and be an actual adult for once." I looked at my mother and saw nothing but care in her eyes.

"I think that would be a great idea, Edward."

**JPOV**

Esme Cullen was a sly little minx. The moment I walked through the door and into the kitchen she turned me and gave me a knowing look that gave me chills.

"You're a good boy, Jasper. I think you have a kind heart and a great spirit and you certainly are quite the looker, but know this: If you hurt my son, I will break your neck." He eerily lethal stare dies down and turned into a happy, loving smile. "Pancakes or waffles, dear?"

"Umm...whichever is fine ma'am. But preferably the one that wont make you give me that look again." She giggled quietly and turned, the last plate of food ready to be served.

"That's adorable." Once she was seated, me on the opposite side of her, she looked over my shoulder and into the living room before looking back at me seriously. "I would like to ask you a few questions, Jasper." She left no room for argument in her voice so I just nodded and complied.

"You like my son, that's plain as day. And he likes you to. But at this time it's more of an infatuation. Now, if at a later time you two want to become serious, then all power to you, but right now I don't think it would be wise to try anything. Right?" I nodded.

"I completely agree, Mrs. Cullen. Besides, I don't want him to want me just because he had a hero complex. That wouldn't be fair to anyone." She nodded at that and breathed deeply before going on.

"Now, what do you do for a living, son?"

"I'm a teacher." That piqued her interest.

"What grade?"

"First. I love children." She smiled at that and I followed suit. "However, I help my mother with the bookstore a few months a year."

"That's nice of you. I was almost a teacher myself, but I decided that with children like Edward and Alice it was enough to be a mother. They were crazy little children, always hyper. Of course, you've met Alice so you know this." I nodded and laughed at that. She certainly was full of energy. "Now. How old are you, Jasper?"

"I'm twenty-three, ma'am." I thought at that she would reach over and slap the testosterone out of me but she just nodded and continued.

"And you do realize Edward is only nineteen?" I nodded. "Good. Relax a bit, Jasper. And please call me Esme. The worst is over, I promise." I calmed at her words and let out all the tension in my body and she laughed. "I hear a slight twang in your voice, are you from down south?"

"Texas. So, sorry the 'ma'am' thing is a force of habit."

"It's fine, dear." We heard voices and laughter coming closer and ceased our conversation, but she continued to keep my gaze, trying to find something in my eyes that I didn't know about. I hoped she found it, I thought. For some reason it seemed like my future depended on it.

* * *

**Soooo I don't particularly favor this chapter, just because there is so much fluff. But the next chapter will be filled with drama and gooey lovey dovey stuff that all you reader just eat up. Cant wait!**

**R&R! **

**Till next time!**

**-spiftyone**


End file.
